The Way You Are
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: Shadow wastes his life away in a library, getting lonely but what if he could bring Maria back? Knuxadow


**"The Way You Are"**

Among the old dusty shelves of an abandoned library, left for the conveniences of computers and internet; a young hedgehog of black and red, slowly reading through all the books, one must do something when time never seems to change. Age never caught up with him and through his constant reading and the legends, he believed there never would be an end.

Myths and Legends occupied the hedgehogs' main interest. He was easily fascinated by the shortest stories of magical beings and mystical birds; anything to help the time pass.

Shadow was unsure of how long he spent in the old library, only ever being bothered by the odd child that had been led to believe that this place was haunted, in turn scaring the children that put the other up to the dare.

Every now and then he would walk around the streets, unwilling to look into any ones eyes who may despise him. Shadow would just walk around, wondering whether anything had changed in his absence... but always found it the same.

Vivid Dreams and visions bothered him when he wasn't doing anything, so he kept to the library, reading. His dreams filled with the wonder of the creatures he read of in the books; Getting through more and more of the library.

He mumbled to himself while reading, wondering to himself if he sounded insane if anyone would happen to hear him. He remembered the days back on the Ark, Maria used to mumble while she read unless of course if she was reading to him. He smiled at the thought. All these myths and legends would mean nothing if Maria was still around to hold him, which no one else dares to do.

Days and nights drifted by unnoticed by the black hedgehog, completely absorbed in reading. A certain book catching his eye, it wasn't like the other, it was hand written and looked more like a journal of sorts but was written like a tragic story.

The character in the story, mentioned only as I, had lost his love... and through searching, hoping her death was not true; a large glowing jewel spoke to the creature and supposedly as it was written, brought her back, standing just in front of him because he remembered her. The journal ended there abruptly, Shadow flicked through the pages, confused yet somewhat amused. Finding pictures, one of which looked strangely enough like the Master Emerald.

"Could it really do that?" Shadow mumbled to himself, his thoughts could not stray from the possibility; if he could use the power of the Master Emerald, he might be able to bring back everything that he had lost.

**Angel Island**

Shadow walked through the valley, amused by the damage that was done by the doctor on some occasion or another. Robots still crawled or flew about without any proper purpose, as though they were just waiting for someone.

He continued on his way, quite unsure where he was going considering he had never been on the island before. His shoes had gotten him this far but he still had no idea where he was going, whether he was even going to find anything.

An old rusted gate opened to a larger area, a bridge leading off to a smaller island. A green glow caught his attention; he could almost swear the Emerald was beckoning him. The dark hedgehog could hardly believe his luck, figuring the way through the island wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be.

He made his way until he could see the shrine in all its glory; or so he thought… It looked a lot more run down then it did in the book and that red echidna was there as well. He had heard that Knuckles was the guardian of the Master Emerald but considering he was sleeping; Shadow figured he wouldn't miss it.

All he had to do was touch it and he could summon its energy and get out of there; and be sure not to wake the guardian. 'Simple enough' He thought to himself, grinning as he snuck up the stairs, trying desperately to muffle the sound of metal on rock.

He was only a few more steps from the Emerald when he felt something grasp his leg; looking back he realized the Guardian was awake and probably well aware of what he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" As soon as the Echidna had finished his words Shadow was hurled through the air and had to spin to land on his feet, looking up to find Knuckles standing up in the Emeralds path. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Out of my way… I need the Master Emerald" Shadow glared, standing up, daring to challenge the echidna; preparing himself, holding up his hands in fighting stance. He was willing to go this far, he wouldn't give up now.

"Well I won't let you take it Shadow" Knuckles also raised his fists, grinning, seemingly enjoying the thought of a fight.

They charged at each other quickly, grabbing each others hands in a test of strength, pushing with all their might; Knuckles quickly over powered him and pushed him back, punching him as he fell back.

Shadow staggered back, rubbing his head where he had been hit. "I must admit... You're stronger than you look." Knuckles ignored the comment and charged again; going for a strong punch but Shadow already learning from mistakes, crouched down and kicked Knuckles' feet from under him.

Shadow went to run around him quickly, all he had to do was touch the Emerald and he could be away from this stupid island and its guardian. Somehow Knuckles had managed to catch up to him quickly enough to grab his arm and slam him against one of the pillars surrounding the shrine.

"Get of my island hedgehog!" He growled and held him against the rock.

Shadow struggled helplessly; he couldn't seem to get himself free. "I'll get off the island if you let me borrow the Emerald, 'Echidna'" He answered mockingly.

"Not a chance" Knuckles held him by his throat. "I want you to get off my island and not come back… You understand?" Shadow huffed and looked away; he wouldn't be intimidated by this creature by a simple threat.

Knuckles tightened his grip, making shadow cough a little. "Answer me or you won't be leaving this island in a sense"

Shadow struggled and thought over a plan thoroughly before the lack of oxygen started to make him dizzy. "Alright damn it!" He coughed passed Knuckles strong hands. "I'll leave your stupid island" Knuckles let go and moved away from him. "Good… make sure that you don't come back here…"

Shadow muttered to himself and started making his way off the island, thinking. 'I'll just come back in when he's dead…' He chuckled but stopped. He didn't know how that person was resurrected, so how would he find out how to resurrect Maria. Maybe Knuckles would know… but beating him seemed quite unlikely and even if he could; he didn't know if the Echidna even knew how to harness its power.

He swore under his breath and looked around the area a little more, watching the guardian walk back up the stairs when something squeaked a high pitch in his ears making him cringe and look around for the source. A large missile with the obvious logo of Dr Eggman, heading straight for the shrine.

If the missile hit, then he could take the Emerald… but what if he couldn't summon up the power from it that he needed; what if the guardian was the only one that could. Surely there would be someone else in the world that could summon its power… but it kept bothering him; What if there wasn't?

He saw the Echidna summon its power on the ark, stopping the power of the Emeralds. 'That's it…' He rushed back, quickly passing the missile and heading for the shrine.

Knuckles almost immediately turned around and noticed him. "What the-" Shadow tackled him with extreme force, making them roll down the other side of the shrine just before the missile hit the shrine; debris and smoke flew all around. The explosion causing the ground to shake and open up beneath them. Knuckles cursing under his breath and rubbing his head; getting up along with Shadow when a familiar voice caught there attention.

"You almost make this too easy!" Eggman laughed, carrying the Emerald. "I must thank you for your help Shadow" He laughed again and flew off in his machine.

"What?!" Shadow noticed Knuckles glaring at him; before climbing up the side of the hole; Running out of view. Shadow sighed and jumped along the walls, jumping out of the hole. He got out in time to see Knuckles glide off, chasing Eggman. "Great… Now how am I going to get the Emerald…" He muttered to himself and wandered around. If he could get the Emerald before the echidna then maybe he could bribe him to summon its power if he gave it back; Shadow grinned. Eggman isn't that tough… Surely it wouldn't be too hard to steal it from him.

**Eggmans Base; Built on the ocean**

Shadow used a boat he 'borrowed' from the closest city to this base. He could feel the Emeralds power here. Whether that guardian had made it here or not he didn't know but he hoped that he got here first. He climbed up the rig; trying to find the entrance to this horrible place.

He eventually opened a door that led into the most insanely built mechanics and what looked like a perfect runway; He could swear it was a lot like the Ark. Shadow made his way through the base nonetheless, dodging guns and destroying robots. He wondered if beating that echidna would've been easier than this but figured it most definitely is. Even if he could've beaten Knuckles; Doesn't mean he would've summoned its power for him.

He sighed and spotted a way that he could see somewhat of a glow; The Emerald felt close, very close… He grinned to himself and continued down the path where he could feel the Emerald. The pathway stopped and opened into a very large area; The Emerald was at the center of a large robot, fighting off Knuckles. He sighed and watched a bit. He got beaten here and beaten to the Emerald. Shadow wondered if he should intervene and try get the Emerald for himself.

'Actions speak louder than words' He thought to himself and rushed out into the battle, Knuckles and Eggman both seemed surprised at his arrival.

"Get out of here Shadow" Knuckles growled, obviously still angry at him and Eggman. Dodging the robots slow movements.

"No…" Shadow muttered. "I'm not going anywhere… I need that Emerald." He attacked the large robot that looked annoyingly like the doctor himself. Striking at any possible weak point.

"Ugh you pests!" Eggman cursed and swung the arms at the two, who at sometime or another decided to work together just for the sake of having to fight over the Emerald later.

Knuckles had managed to punch through the metal in the back of the robot and pulled at many wires and other pieces causing the whole robot to malfunction. They both moved away, watching the electricity pass over the machine.

Eggman muttered to himself and exited the robot quickly before flying off; causing the robot to fall over, breaking more in its contact with the ground. Shadow and Knuckles frowned; they both knew what was going to happen next and they didn't have time to cover themselves as the robot exploded, debris flying everywhere, knocking them both back.

Shadow had somehow managed to get his foot stuck in most of the rubble of the debris, some of it piercing his leg, making him unwilling to move it. Knuckles thought remained in the same position trying to see through the smoke and debris when the ground beneath them suddenly moved. The whole base was beginning to fall into the ocean.

Shadow managed to get most of the rubble off his leg, pulling it free but cutting more along it; making him cringe. The land he was on was about to fall but he jumped quickly to grab on the edge of the metal platform.

The Emerald was also about to fall, the platform it was on started to descend. Knuckles noticed Shadow wasn't able to pull himself up, it was a fight in his mind what to do. "Get the Emerald you idiot!" Shadow shouted at him.

Knuckles didn't respond but went and grabbed the Emerald, picking it up with ease and taking it back onto the steady ground, holding it in his hands and absorbing it into his body. He looked around but couldn't see Shadow anywhere, he looked over the edge and all he could see was the rubble falling into the ocean.

**Somewhere on a beach**

Shadow woke up suddenly, coughing; sitting up and looking around. How did he make it through that… He couldn't swim cause of his leg which for some reason didn't hurt so much anymore. Along his leg was a makeshift bandage; and he was placed near a fire, burning on its coals, but no one was around.

"How in the world?" He looked around and couldn't find anything, only a town not too far away but nothing was there and no one even recognized him. Something flashed through his mind and he remembered Knuckles helping him out of the water but that was it. Why did he help him? He tried to steal the Emerald of all things; Something this Echidna has been doing for a long time.

Shadow decided he might as well find out whether his memory was correct or just another horrible thing to add to his list of mental problems.

**Angel Island**

Shadow walked up to the shrine, the guardian was standing there watching him, the Emerald behind him in all its glory. "Why did you come here if you weren't working for Eggman?" Knuckles didn't seem too angry to see him this time.

Shadow shrugged "I hoped to use your Emerald… But… I doubt my mind to be true… In fact I doubt the book I read was true… But tell me Knuckles… Did you… save me?" he muttered the last part under his breath, feeling stupid for even asking such a question.

Knuckles shrugged a little and looked into the distance. "That's what friends do for each other isn't it?"

"You consider me a friend? I tried to take the Emerald…" Shadow stared at him quite shocked.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge…" He smiled and looked at him. "So what are you doing back here anyway?" he laughed. "Just don't tell me you're after the Emerald or I'll have to throw you back into the ocean"

Shadow chuckled and shook his head. "Nah… I don't need it I think…"

"What did you want it for anyway?" Knuckles walked down near him, tilting his head slightly.

"Just… wanted to see an old friend again…" Shadow sighed. "But like I said… I don't think I need to anymore…"

Knuckles shrugged "Well you can count on me if you need me" He smiled.

Shadow smiled. "Thanks…" he muttered and sniffed, unable to hold back tears.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Knuckles stroked his cheek.

Shadow shook his head. "Nothing…" Despite his words he cried more and was pulled into the guardians chest.

"What's wrong? Tell me?" Knuckles petted his quills.

"Nothing…" Shadow lied and tried to push away, remembering how strong the echidna is. "Let go…"

Knuckles chuckled. "Not until you tell me…"

Shadow looked at him and frowned slightly, confused and baffled. "Why do you want to care?"

"Just tell me…" Knuckles whispered. Shadow couldn't help but feel so safe being so close to him.

"Everything…" Shadow cried more and hid in Knuckles shoulder.

Knuckles cooed and rocked him slightly. "Can't be that bad can it?"

"It is…" Shadow could feel Knuckles holding him in a tight grip, he couldn't get out of this one with any excuse. He went quiet when he felt Knuckles touch his cheek gently. They looked at each other and stared at each other, Shadow found himself blushing but couldn't look away.

This is a birthday gift to my good friend Greenhat. Don't know what happens after that? Use your imagination! By the way I don't own anything.


End file.
